A man to change
by trylivin
Summary: Okay so if u love GotenBra stories then this story is definitely for you. I also drew inspiration from A Walk To Remember …tears falling down So read, tell me what you think and I'll really appreciate it.


A/N: Okay so no flames please. I'm a long time reader but short time writer…appreciate if you people managed to give me a review…a nice story if I do say so myself….Okay so if u love Goten/Bra stories then this story is definitely for you. I also drew inspiration from A Walk To Remember …(tears falling down) So read, tell me what you think and I'll really appreciate it.

Disclaimer for all of my chapters: I really, positively 100 do NOT own any of the characters….If I did….I'd be busy drawing them and coming up with much more interesting plots. So unfortunately, I do not own Goten, Goku, Vegeta, turnks  All of a sudden I feel bad…thanks a lot for making me write this….anyway….the only thing I own is my plot…how pathetic right? Oh and I definitely do not own A Walk To Remember… 

ON WITH THE READING

"A Man To Change"

Epilogue

The room was dark black, covered with anime drawings. Posters of hard- rock bands plastered the walls, making the room look smaller and more cramped than it should. The smell of nicotine filled the air, and only a tiny window remained opened. A midst this dump, stood a seventeen-year-old boy.

He ran his fingers over his jet-black hair. Whatever he did, it would not stay flat. He looked in the mirror and saw the big dragon tattoo on his shoulder. He smirked as he remembered how the hell he got that tattoo.

-_flashback_-

"C'mon Goten. You'll look super sexy with it. I promise. Please do it for me. If you really love me," Bianca wailed.

"I don't know. If I do this for you, what will I get in return?"

"I'm sure I can think of some things I can do to repay you," she said as she ran her slender hands across his spikey hair.

"Okay, you've managed to convince me."

_End of Flashback-_

He couldn't believe that he, Goten Son, managed to get a tattoo. I mean, he wasn't really into the whole teenage rebellion. Nah, that stuff was loser stuff. He would rather spend the money on drugs, alcohol, or prostitutes. Why waste a good twenty bucks on something that would be a sort of mark. Of course if he wasn't so hammered drunk then he probably wouldn't have even thought of getting it. I mean, just think if his brother Gohan saw it, or god-forbid, his mother even heard about it. It wasn't that he was scared of her or anything, he just didn't want to put her into another crisis. After his sad excuse of a father left them, she, ChiChi, was very fragile. Gohan had his 'perfect' family to hide behind, but Goten, he, had to deal with the mess. Just thinking of his father pissed him off. That bastard, not giving a shit about anybody except his fighting. At this point he heard his mother shriek that it was time for breakfast. He took a final look at the mirror, and messed up his hair. It looked better spikey anyway, he thought. And with that, he descended, time to eat breakfast and fly off to school (A/N: if one can actually do this.)

_300 Kilometers from here…._

"And If I can hold on, through the pain and the sorrow," rang in the air, and she, Bra Briefs, knew it was time to get up. She woke up with a smile, for she had a feeling it was going to be a great day.

"Tum, tum, tum, tum," she hummed to herself as she began changing into her daily clothes: pink pants and a pink sweater. Bra didn't believe in showing her body. She was a woman who deserved respect and actually detested all those girls who wore the skimpiest of clothes: leather skirt, tank top, showing off lots of cleavage and ass, like a certain someone called Bianca. It simply grossed her out.

"Honey! TIME for breakfast!"

"Coming Mother." With one final glance at the mirror, she smiled and went down to eat breakfast and get going to school.

A/N: and that was the end of the epilogue. I kept it short so that I can ease you into the story. Don't worry. I have the rest of the story all written out. The more you people review, the sooner I upload. If you really like it, then I'll send you my email and I can send you the story…But remember to give me reviews so that I can change anything you don't like. And if you people have any suggestion, I'd love to hear them. Thank you! PLZ PLZ REVIEW!…..


End file.
